The Stolen Jumper
by novemberthird
Summary: Christmas morning with the recently married couple. Basically just pointless fluff.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is basically just fluff because they deserved fluff.

–

(December 25, 1978)

James rolled around in bed, attempting to wrap his arms around his beautiful wife. He smiled to himself at the thought; his wife, he was married. His hand, however, made no contact with a person but rather with the sheets.

He opened his eyes to observe Lily's empty side of the bed in confusion before recalling what day it was. While James had always been an early riser, no one could beat Lily Evans–Potter, he corrected himself happily–no one could beat Lily Potter when it came to waking up early on Christmas morning.

He quickly got up from their bed and made his way into the bathroom to get ready for the day. It would most certainly be a long day if Lily had any say in it.

And he loved her for it.

—

James embraced his wife as he made his way into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist, he said, 'Hello, my love.'

He placed a kiss on the spot just above her ear, nibbling on her earlobe playfully.

She laughed as she shrugged out of his embrace. He pouted at the redhead who seemed to find joy at his misery. Okay so perhaps he was being a bit dramatic.

Her laugh was quite adorable. Maybe he would forgive that act of betrayal.

'I'm busy, Mr Potter.' Her voice was teasing as she turned her back on him, he noticed that she was still wearing his Christmas jumper from the night before and a pair of his boxers.

'Do you own any clothes of your own, Lily-love?'

She grinned cheekily at him, 'Of course I do, but what's the fun in that. Plus, you don't even wear this jumper.'

He watched as she mixed the batter in the mixing bowl. Flour dusted her cheeks and part of her curly hair. James sighed as he observed her. Even after more than a year of being with her, he couldn't help it that she took his breath (and perhaps his brain cells) away.

He approached her once more. 'I don't wear my favourite jumper,' he placed a kiss on her cheek. 'Because a redhead minx stole it back in sixth-year.'

'I did not steal it,' she protested as he continued in his attempt to distract her. Attempts that were very much working as James smiled against her neck.

He pulled away as she turned around, 'Really?'

'You let me borrow it.' She pressed her face into his chest. 'Don't you remember?' She looked up to meet his eyes.

'Of course I remember, Lil.' He grinned that lopsided grin that always made Lily's heart beat slightly faster. 'Someone thought it would be a good idea to sneak down to the Great Lake with Sirius after an intense discussion of who has disappointed their family members more, in which you two finished an entire bottle of firewhisky.' He pressed another kiss to Lily's temple, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, 'My sweet girl.'

He smiled down sadly at her. 'I never found out what you two did, you know? You came back to the Common Room freezing cold. You were wearing the shortest shorts ever and only had a thin dressing gown to cover yourself.' James kissed the tip of her nose lightly. 'And I took off my jumper, my favourite jumper that my mum knitted me to make sure you didn't catch a cold.' He chuckled softly, 'You never gave it back. I had to resort to nicking it from your wardrobe yesterday morning.'

'Yet it still ended up with me.' She twisted around to get a bit of batter on her finger, which subsequently ended up in James' mouth once he saw her devilish smile and the aim to his face.

'Delicious,' he mumbled as he licked his lips. 'What are you making?'

'I promised your mum when we were over for lunch yesterday that I would bake a cake and some cupcakes for Christmas dinner today.' Her eyes roamed his body slyly, 'But I'll have to inform her that her son would rather distract his innocent wife with false accusations of stolen attire than help her make the treats.'

He cupped the side of her face gently before bending down to kiss her softly. His lips teasing hers, nibbling on her bottom lip in the way that always had Lily sighing and swooning.

'Mum loves you.' He pulled away and shifted his attention to gently sucking on her earlobe instead. 'All you have to do is bat those pretty green eyes of yours.' A kiss behind her ear; her head was beginning to spin. 'And all would be forgiven. I've tried it enough times to know.' He hummed softly onto her neck, causing a whimper to escape her lips; it was pathetic what he did to her. 'So are you ever going to tell me–' Another kiss to her jaw. 'What happened that night?' His lips kissed the corner of her mouth teasingly, his tongue flicking it lightly.

She managed to gasp out: 'Not without my lawyer present.'

He chuckled with a quick peck to the lips. 'How about why you've stolen my jumper?'

'Borrowed,' she corrected. "I've always thought that one was rather obvious, even in sixth-year.'

He paused in his ministrations. 'What do you mean?'

Lily reached a hand to adjust James' glasses on his face (they had become lopsided during their intimate session).

'It smelled like you, and it was just comforting having it when we hadn't begun dating yet.' James gazed at her fondly, his heart erupting with love for her.

He nudged her nose with his. He let his eyes flutter shut as he felt Lily close the distance between them. Her legs wrapping themselves around James' waist. She sighed onto his lips as he mumbled about the benefits of stolen jumpers. Lily supposed that the desserts could always wait; after all, James lips on hers were much more satisfying than any piece of cake.


End file.
